Fake Love is Unconditional
by Minoru Kokubunji
Summary: This is my double chaptered story. People say it's nice. Do you think so?
1. Love is Unconditional

Chapter 1  
  
Ryo opened his eyes to find Dee, his partner, staring at him with wistful eyes. " Glad you're finally up! " Go away. Sick people need sleep, ya know.... " " Aww, c'mon Ryo. You aren't sick, now get out of bed. " Ryo got up rather hesitantly, while Dee rummaged through his closet, looking for something suitable. " Just give me my blue silk shirt, Dee." Ryo said with an aggravated tone. Dee caught the tone, and chunked the shirt at Ryo in a playful manner. They both had a cup of coffee and left for work. When they arrived at the station, the chief was on them in a second. After they were brutally bitched out by the none to happy chief, they went to work on a case. " Dee, do you love me? " asked Ryo, in a wishful tone. " Depends on what you consider love. If you mean, do I want to fuck you, yes, but if you mean relationship, no. " Ryo then gave Dee a scowl and went back to working on his report. Dee bent down, and got level with Ryo. He paused for a moment, then kissed him. Ryo liked the kiss. It was soft, but long, and none too shabby. After Dee stopped, he walked out of the office, and down the hall. Ryo just sat there, stunned at what had just taken place. He walked out of the office, and to the bathroom where he found Dee. Dee looked at him, long and hard, then asked him if he wanted to skip work, and go to his place. Ryo nodded in a silent agreement, and follow Dee out of the Bureau and off to Dee's apartment. When they arrived, Ryo was amazed at how messy the apartment was. " Just HOW do you live like this? " asked Ryo in amazement. " I'm not a neat freak like you, man. I only clean when needed. " " Well, now is needed. " " Not in MY eyes. " Dee laughed and took Ryo by the hand. " C'mon. " Dee said. Dee pulled Ryo into his bedroom, and laid him on the bed. He began to plant kisses on Ryo's neck, which Ryo though was very erotic. He began to undress Dee, as he was laying on the bed, while being drowned in kisses that made him want to yell in pleasure. Ryo took of his shirt as well, and began to hug Dee, while kissing him. He stopped, and whispered into Dee's ear, " We really don't need to do this. " " We don't need to, but we're going to. " Dee replied. 


	2. Love is Defiant

Chapter 2  
  
Ryo awoke suddenly. He remembered last night and let out a soft sigh. He felt Dee stir to his left, and knew then what he had done. He got up, as he remembered last night, the way they had touched, the feelings he had felt. He removed his pajamas and got into the shower, slowly turning the hot water on, letting it flow over his body, giving him a sense of unattached satisfaction. He picked up a small sponge, and tipped a bottle of Raspberry Sensations onto it. He lathered it up and finished washing.  
  
By the time he had gotten out, Dee was up and in the living room with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
" Last night was great, huh? " said Dee with a school boy grin on his face.  
  
" Depends on what YOU call great, doesn't it? " said Ryo in a rather snippy tone.  
  
" Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?! "  
  
" No, that's not what i'm saying at all. But, I don't want this to get in the way of work. We need to stay focused and, with this on my mind, i'm not sure I can. Please don't mention this to anyone. Okay? "  
  
" I promise I won't. I know how your " reputation " might be ruined if I did. "  
  
Ryo picked up a dictionary off the bar and hurled it at Dee as hard as he could. The dictionary made contact with the side of his face and Ryo laughed as Dee fell to the floor coughing and sputtering as though he had just been thrown into a pool, and almost drowned.  
  
" What did you do THAT for you bastard?!?! " yelled Dee as Ryo grabbed his coat and walked toward the door.  
  
" Do what? Oh, the dictionary? You had it coming. " and with that, Ryo shut the door and walked to work.  
  
* * *  
  
Ryo was typing up a report, while Dee sat in an office chair watching a baseball game.  
  
" Aren't you going to help me write this report, Dee? " said Ryo in an aggrivated tone.  
  
" Writing is your strong suit. " said Dee with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
Ryo picked up his porcelain cup and threw it at Dee as hard as he could, but Dee ducked and the cup slammed into the face of the chief, who had just stepped into the room.  
  
" SIR! " yelled Ryo, who got up immediately to check on his boss.  
  
" RYO! WHAT IN THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING THROWING OUR GOOD MUGS LIKE THAT! " and the chief began to lecture about distruction of federal property.  
  
Ryo sighed and sat down to listen. 


End file.
